One Word
by MoonExpressions
Summary: XxONE WORDxX With the last leaf that fell, I turned away…he didn’t love me.XxONE TOUCHxX still…I wanted one touch…one touch from him and I would’ve held onto him without letting go…he merely walked.XxCRYxX Each moment and every memory was like water.
1. One Word

A/N: This is kind of a one-shot. I wrote 2 others and they all kind of relate... they're more like sequels or continuation of what happes next. Those will be posted soon as well. I wrote these but never posted it and my sister as well as Ashura, my friend wanted me to post it. For the sake of them and Thrill Fans, this story has come. The other two will be posted when I have time to upload it! I'm just very stressed right now because I have an essay due on Evolution (how boring) and my stupid labtop lost my chapter of Somewhere in-between ch 6 so that's AGAIN on Hiatus until I can recall the basis of what I wrote : (

But as planned I will be finishing up on the latest chapter of Wet With Tears and please do expect a **mass release** near Halloween plus a little surprise. You can all tell me how much you love me then ne?

XD

Anyways **Review**, just want to get everyone's opinion on this.

**AS A SIDENOTE:** I do want to say that I've begun 'Waiting For You' sequel outline so that may be coming very soon with the end of 'Wet With Tears' and 'Somewhere In-between'. 'Part of Me' is also a quick read so it'll be ending in another 3-5 chapters. Look forward to that!

* * *

.. 

**One Word**

**Rated:** T

**Summary**: With the last leaf that fell, I turned away…he didn't love me.

**Pairing**: Thrill Pair

* * *

(A/N: This is from Ryoma's PoV) 

I blew into the cool air as I watched the full moon slowly. The roundness was beautiful in the autumn. The trees blew softly against the wind and the dead leaved started to fall and I stared at my hands. I was waiting for him in the usual spot between both of our houses. Today was important…today was the day we decided to "go out" 2 years ago. But before even that fact, it was the day we needed to make things clear…we danced around enough.

"Ryoma…"

I raised my golden eyes to meet his simple smiling face. "Syuusuke…"

* * *

_2 years earlier_

"Saa…Ryoma…today Momoshiro asked me if we were dating."

"What did you say?" Ryoma asked downing the rest of his Ponta.

"I said we were." Fuji said simply.

Ryoma turned to face the smiling Tensai and raised a brow in suspicion. "But we aren't Fuji-senpai." Ryoma stated bluntly.

"We aren't…yet." Fuji added slyly.

"Fuji-senpai-"

"Momoshiro said we made a good couple although he felt a bit sorry for you…" Fuji said with a spreading smile. "I wonder why…"

Ryoma completely stopped where they usually split off to go home. " Fuji-senpai…do you realized you lied to Momoshiro…"

"I didn't lie Ryoma." Fuji said

"But we-" Ryoma started then saw the spreading smile on Fuji's lips. " Are you asking me out?"

Fuji closed the gap between them slowly. " And if I am?"

Ryoma saw the look clearly in Fuji's eyes. It dared him to say no, it dared him to defy Fuji.

"And if I said yes?" Ryoma countered raising his own cocky level to cover the fear. He focused his attention on Fuji's brown hair so he would seem to be challenging Fuji as well.

It wasn't that he hadn't challenged Fuji before, but that was with Tennis…not with love lives…

He'd known Fuji-senpai since he was a junior high student in Seishun…whether it was then or now in Tokyo U, Ryoma still felt a bit of excitement at challenging how far he push his senpai before he was in real trouble.

A mysterious smile broke out of Fuji's face as he took hold of Ryoma's hand. " Then we have nothing to worry about ne?"

"Ch-Chotto matte! (Wait a moment!)" Ryoma said with widened eyes. " I thought Tezuka-senpai and you were-"

"Dating?" Fuji asked with a smile, " We could be…. Inui said we'd be a perfect pair."

"Then why…" Ryoma asked.

"Because Inui said_OUR _compatibility was more…. thrilling." Fuji said continuing to drag Ryoma home.

"Fuji-senpai…there's no reason for you to walk me home!" Ryoma protested

"It's only right I do since we are going out now." Fuji insisted

"But I never-"

Fuji whipped around to face Ryoma, " What's that Ryoma?"

"Bet-betsuni…" Ryoma mumbled.

"Good then we agree!" Fuji said and continued walking Ryoma home.

* * *

"Is there a reason for a sudden call out like this?" Fuji teased as usual with his smiling face. 

I opened my mouth but nothing came out. I wanted- no, needed to tell him.

"Syuusuke…I want to stop playing around…"

"Whoever said we were playing around?" Fuji asked.

"Syuusuke, you and I both know we've been fooling around for 2 years now…I also know we started this relationship only because Tezuka-senpai got together with Monkey king."

I shifter nervously when he didn't answer. I was scared of how he'd react…

"So…what then?" Fuji asked.

I bit my bottom lip a bit. I had already soaked up the fact that I was being used 2 years ago but to have him bluntly put it stabbed deep. I looked into his face and closed the remaining distance between us. I stood right in front of him as I gazed into the sharp cerulean eyes that lit with passion for me each time we were alone at his apartment.

"I love you Syuusuke…" I whispered holding back the tears that had somehow formed behind my eyes.

"I see…" Fuji said softly.

A silence fell and I guessed that meant he wasn't going to answer to my confession.

"I'm leaving with my parents…they want me to meet a potential fiancée in the U.S." I said with a small smile. " I wanted to tell you…"

The silence in the air was suddenly suffocating and the cold breeze was freezing me up…why wasn't he saying anything.

(A/N: The italics is just a song…I cut out the repeating lines and chorus)

_My tears run down like razor blades_

_And no, I'm not the one to blame_

_It's you, or is it me?_

_And all the words we never say_

_Come out, now we're all ashamed_

_And there's no sense in playing games _

_When you've done all you can do _

"Is that so… well congratulations on your fiancée then…it seems we weren't always going to be playing games and stay together ne?" Fuji said with a smile.

_And now it's over, it's over_

_Why is it over?_

_We had the chance to make it_

_And now it's over, it's over_

_It can't be over_

_I wish that I could take it back_

_But it's over_

"I…" I didn't know what to say anymore. I wanted him to tell me to stay…not to go…not to leave him. But it seemed as if we were just playing for the last two years…it seems only I was attached, only I felt this searing pain. He didn't have to say goodbye…it was implied already…

_I lose myself in all these fights_

_I lose my sense of wrong and right_

_I cry, I cry_

_I'm shaking from the pain_

_That's in my head_

_I just want to crawl into my bed _

_And throw away the life I lead_

_But I won't let it die_

_I won't let it die_

"I see…" I finally said swallowing the lump that formed in my throat. The tears I was withholding escaped the corner of my eye and slid down but I wiped it away quickly. It was useless for him to see my tears now.

"I'm really happy for you…" Fuji said with a spreading smile now. " I suppose it's time we see that we could never really be together."

"Aa…" I merely said trying to control the flow of emotions within me. I felt as if he was literally ripping at me…

_I'm falling apart_

_I'm falling apart_

_Don't say this won't last forever_

_You're breaking my heart_

_You're breaking my heart_

_Don't tell me that we'll never be_

_Together, we could be _

_Over and over_

_We could be_

_Forever_

I backed away when I realized we were still extremely close. I watched as a fallen leaf fell and I turned away….he didn't love me… I only wanted one word…I wanted him to tell me 'stay' I wanted him to tell me he loved me…

"I suppose this is good bye?" I managed to say. It was a good thing the sky had darkened considerably by now and I had my back towards him. Or else…he might've seen the tears that continued to flow from my eyes.

"It is…" Fuji finally answered after a long time.

I nodded as I walked away without looking back…

All that was left was the memories, the memories that would scatter with each of the falling leaves…and when the last one fell, it would signify our end…

* * *

_A Few Days Later_

"What did you think Seishounen?" Nanjiroh said with a grin. " You like her?"

I merely looked out at the passing scenery. " Aa… She's the one."

"Did you here that Anata!" Nanjiroh said looking at his wife who smiled.

"I did…" Rinko said looking at me. I merely smiled back at my mother. Miyuki was a wonderful, tender girl. The type who made good wives, the type that understood.

"Grandchildren are no longer a dream!" Nanjiroh called out but I merely looked out at the leaves here. Here the trees had also lost they're leaved…autumn was so beautiful…as it was memorable…

* * *

A/N: That ends this…the next one I believe is Fuji's PoV for the most part and a bit more.Review! 


	2. One Touch

A/N: This is the 2nd part or sequel to One Word. The song used for the first chapter was

Secondhand Serenade – It's Not Over

The songs used for this chapter is (appears in this order as well) If you want any of the songs, leave a review or e-mail me. I have DL links for them all :)

BackStreet Boys- Don't want to lose you now

Britney Spears- Where are you now

NickelBack- Far Away

Review as always or I'll assume it's unpopular and not post the last chapter.

* * *

**NDebN- **I'm glad you liked it so far. 

**kitsune16487**- Well you get to find out in this chapter! (Although it does say angst XD)

**FanFictionLover**- A slight misunderstanding… but this happens everyday around the world so it's common ne?

**poakkis**- was it Syuusuke being an idiot or was Ryoma? XD

**irishKaoru**- I'm very happy you put it on alert! I was hoping someone might be interested because originally this story was never to appear on XP

**selyn**- Thank you for allowing me to loath stupid essays :) and you have my full permission to bang my stupid laptop. But I'm over being mad at it right now, I've decided to forgive it and just gather my thoughts for that chapter once more. :)

one of the most amusing things is the kind of communication they have. One of the reasons my sister threaten to post this story with or without my permission. She said it showcased a guy very well… such limited thinking sometimes XD Hopefully this will fufill your craving until Halloween… after all most of the mass release will have to do with the Thrill pair!

**ALAINE**- Well read on to find out…I can't really say anything or else I'll give it all out XD

**munkyaround**- I posted the song title in the A/N and a DL if you're interested… it was for others who wanted the song to but you're more than welcome to copy and paste the link to DL it yourself!

**blackspica**- here's the next chapter!!! XD enjoy it please and review!

* * *

**One Touch**

**Rated**: T

**Summary**: He just needed one touch…

**Pairing**: Thrill Pair

* * *

(A/N: This is from Fuji's PoV) 

I glanced out the window as I hung up the phone. It was rare for Ryoma to ever request to see me. Usually I requested him to see me… With a small smile I noted it's be windy tonight… and knowing Ryoma, he wouldn't be wearing a heavy coat at all. Slipping on my heavy coat I knew I'd have to share I started to leave my apartment and meet him at our usual spot.

Our relationship started 2 years ago…as a joke…now two years later, I'm afraid I'm the one who's actually in love…2 years earlier, I had used my kouhai as a weapon to hurt the man I loved. The man who had, oh so casually, said he loved me but…

Locking my apartment door, I stuffed my hands and keys into my pocket. Walking toward my destination, it brought back the memory of how Ryoma and I even came to be…

* * *

_2 years earlier_

Tezuka had no idea how much he tore at Fuji when he announced that he didn't see them more than friends although Fuji was special…then he left with Atobe right afterwards on a "date". Instead of crying it off and hating him as many people suggested he do, he decided to hurt Tezuka in a different way…that way involved Ryoma, his cute little kouhai who Tezuka protected like a herald son. He purposely flaunted his advances in front of Tezuka and took pride in rumors that said Ryoma and he were dating. Actually he pursued so passionately that Momoshiro finally just went straight out and asked.

"Fuji-senpai…is Echizen dating you?"

"Dating?" Fuji asked with a spreading smile. "And what if we were…what would it mean to you?"

"That he was yours and I should mention to a couple of people that they better back off a little…" Momoshiro said with a nervous smile.

"I see…" Fuji said with a smile. "If you think that we are why are you asking?"

"Just to confirm it…" Momoshiro said. "Sometimes it seems like you're into it and Ryoma's just going along densely."

Fuji chuckled at Momoshiro's perspective…although he wasn't too far off the mark. "Then you should know we are then…" Fuji said with a smile. Technically they weren't exactly yet but Fuji had his ways.

"Well then…I guess I feel a bit sorry for Echizen…" Momoshiro muttered

"What was that?" Fuji asked with a slow smile. He had heard perfectly clear but he was daring Momoshiro to say it again.

"Betsuni!" Momoshiro said turning to leave. Fuji merely nodded in response and began plotting to make Tezuka even more miserable and how to break it to Ryoma that they were "officially" dating.

It was when they walked home that Fuji finally decided to say something. Of course he timed it towards the end where they'd split.

"Saa…Ryoma…today Momoshiro asked me if we were dating." Fuji said with a small smile when he saw Ryoma glance momentarily at him in suspicion.

"What did you say?" Ryoma asked downing the rest of his Ponta.

"I said we were." Fuji said simply and bluntly.

Ryoma turned to face the Fuji and raised a brow in suspicion. "But we aren't Fuji-senpai." Ryoma stated bluntly.

"We aren't…yet." Fuji added slyly. A rush of excitement entered his system as he watched Ryoma give him 'the look'. Fuji had learned that when Ryoma gives you 'the look' he highly disapproves of whatever you were telling him.

"Fuji-senpai-"

"Momoshiro said we made a good couple although he felt a bit sorry for you…" Fuji said with a spreading smile purposely cutting Ryoma off to make him more frustrated. "I wonder why…"

Ryoma completely stopped where they usually split off to go home. "Fuji-senpai…do you realized you lied to Momoshiro…"

"I didn't lie Ryoma." Fuji said with an innocent smile.

"But we-" Ryoma started then saw a different smile spread on Fuji's lips. "Are you asking me out?"

Fuji closed the gap between them slowly. Already Ryoma was challenging his every word…. absolutely thrilling "And if I am?"

Fuji knew what he was doing; he was daring Ryoma to disagree with him, daring him to defy what was said, daring him to give their start a bigger thrill than it already was.

"And if I said yes?" Ryoma countered.

Fuji suppressed the laughter that seemed to bubble inside him at the moment. The defiant look on Ryoma to the unexpected counter was so amusing…especially when Ryoma couldn't seem to look at him properly. Then again, that was one of the best things about Ryoma. He could be dense about love but defiant and stubborn when he wanted to. He always found that Ryoma liked to test how far he could push Fuji before Ryoma gave in…and THAT was part of the thrill.

A mysterious smile broke out of Fuji's face as he took hold of Ryoma's hand. Then he'd go right along with his plan since Ryoma didn't out right disagree. " Then we have nothing to worry about ne?"

"Ch-Chotto matte! (Wait a moment!)" Ryoma said with widened eyes. "I thought Tezuka-senpai and you were-"

"Dating?" Fuji asked with a smile, "We could be…. Inui said we'd be a perfect pair." A sharp pain hit Fuji hard but he suppressed that. He didn't want to think about Tezuka now…he needed to concentrate at what was on hand!

"Then why…" Ryoma asked.

"Because Inui said_OUR _compatibility was more…. thrilling." Fuji said continuing to drag Ryoma home. This was absolutely true after he cornered the data master into spitting out some data on his compatibility with Tezuka and Ryoma.

"Fuji-senpai…there's no reason for you to walk me home!" Ryoma protested trying to jerk his hand away but Fuji held on.

"It's only right I do since we are going out now." Fuji insisted

"But I never-"

Fuji whipped around, His smile changing slowly as he looked at 'his' Ryoma now "What's that Ryoma?"

"Bet-betsuni…" Ryoma mumbled.

"Good then we agree!" Fuji said and continued walking Ryoma home. Even if he was a bit disappointed Ryoma gave in so easily today.

* * *

I stopped as I saw him clearly even if the sky was darkening. His eyes were focused on the full moon before they slowly dropped to look at his hands. How right I was when I figured he wouldn't be wearing a heavy jacket… 

I closed the gap more before I felt the aura of seriousness around Ryoma…exactly what was going on?

"Ryoma…" I said softly with a smile. Hopefully he wanted comfort from me. I watched as he turned around and looked at he with unreadable golden eyes…

"Syuusuke…"

"Is there a reason for a sudden call out like this?" I asked teasingly. Hopefully it'd lighten the mood a little.

"Syuusuke…I want to stop playing around…"

"Whoever said we were playing around?" I asked. Within me was turmoil boiling though…could it be he wanted to break up now?

"Syuusuke, you and I both know we've been fooling around for 2 years now…I also know we started this relationship only because Tezuka-senpai got together with Monkey king."

My whole world was crumbling around me…if he knew that much then for sure he wanted to break up…because…because I started the relationship based on revenge and not interest. I swallowed hard as I forced my smile to stay on my face…I wasn't about to break in front of him…I couldn't. After all, for those 2 years we supposedly went out, we did everything any couple would've done. Except for the fact that I always flung the relationship in Tezuka's face and flirted with anyone who wanted a bit of attention from me…but Ryoma had defiantly flirted as well and went out with those people just to draw my suspicion!

(A/N: italics Lyrics)

_--I never thought that I would lose my mind  
That I could control this  
Never thought that Id be left behind  
That I was stronger than you, baby_

_if only I knew what I've done  
You know, so why don't you tell me  
And i, I would bring down the moon and the sun  
To show how much I care_

"So…what then?" Fuji asked. A part of me hope he wouldn't say it was over…a part of me wanted to tell him that I really did love him… it might not have started like that but I really did now!

I watched him bite his bottom lip nervously and knew that was the cue that he had more to say to me. My eyes opened as I stared at him intently, he closed the distance between us and looked at me.

"I love you Syuusuke…"

"I see…" Fuji said softly. A dam of pain flooded over inside of me at those words…he was using the same escape as Tezuka. He wanted out so he was going to use "I love you…but". I didn't know what to say…should I say I didn't love him and let him go conscience-free or make him feel guilty as I did to Tezuka?

_Don't wanna lose you now  
Baby, I know we can win this  
Don't wanna lose you now  
No, no, or ever again_

"I'm leaving with my parents…they want me to meet a potential fiancée in the U.S." Ryoma finally continued with a small smile "I wanted to tell you…"

The silence in the air was suddenly suffocating…I knew he was waiting for me to say something…and I wanted to hurt him…hurt him so badly…but my love for him disallowed me to be sadistic…to be mean tonight…

"Is that so… well congratulations on your fiancée then…it seems we weren't always going to be playing games and stay together ne?" I said with the best smile I could muster…no matter how much he hurt me…I didn't want to hurt him. Even this hollow lie was enough felt like I was hurting him…when in actuality, I was hurting myself even more.

"I…" Ryoma started but went quiet. Could it be his conscience was bothering him now? Could he really be saying this last goodbye to me?

"I see…" Ryoma finally finished. He hung his head slightly and I almost felt angry at the moment. He couldn't even look at me…was that how guilty I made him feel?

"I'm really happy for you…" I said with a spreading smile now, it was better to end it quick than linger. "I suppose it's time we see that we could never really be together."

"Aa…" Ryoma muttered softly. He slowly backed away and turned away from me. I couldn't believe we were coming down to this…but it seemed like I always knew this day might come…when he'd say goodbye and get on with his life…with someone who could give him a child. After all, he was the only child of Nanjiroh and Rinko-san.

_I've got this feeling you're not gonna stay  
Its burning within me  
The fear of losing  
Of slipping away  
It just keeps getting closer, baby  
Whatever reason to leave that I've had  
My place was always beside you  
And I wish that I didn't need you so bad  
Your face just wont go away--_

"I suppose this is good bye?" He said

A blinding pain shot straight through my heart as tears I didn't know had formed fell against my chilled cheek. I knew I couldn't falter now…he had said the words…he had given his reason…I had to let him go…

'If you love him, let him go…' I thought silently.

"It is…" I finally answered after a long time. Even if I wanted to linger with him…his words were final…Still…I wanted one touch…one touch from him and I would've held onto him without letting go…but he never reached over to touch me…he merely walked.

I watched him walk briskly away and wished him well…my gaze directed itself to the falling leaves around me. All that was left was the memories, the memories that would scatter with each of the falling leaves…and when the last one fell, it would signify our end…

A raindrop fell on me then…it was the staring of a storm…but I couldn't move…even when one raindrop turned to two…to me…time had stopped.

* * *

_5 years later_

"Ja (bye) Fujiko!" Kikumaru called as he ran towards the bus stop.

Fuji waved and turned to start home. Today they had dinner together at the local restaurant just because they haven't seen each other in weeks. Fuji was used to this, adjusting to everyone's schedule just to be able to see his friends…because being a photographer wasn't so set in schedule, as they had to be.

Fuji came to a stop when he walked passed this certain area. It seemed even after 5 years, old habits die-hard. Glancing at the falling leaves, he realized today had been that day…the day they came together, they day the broke apart, and a day forever engrained.

"What are you doing now Ryoma?" Fuji whispered gently. Ever since that last night, Fuji had regretted never telling Ryoma how he really felt. Now…now he had to live with the feeling of regret that he never told Ryoma he loved him.

(A/N: italics Lyrics)

_--Calling out your name  
Your face is everywhere  
I'm reaching out to you  
To find that you're not there  
I wake up every night  
To see the state I'm in  
It's like an endless fight  
I never seem to win  
I can't go on as long as I believe  
Can't let go when I keep wondering_

Five years…five years was a long time to never hear from Ryoma again…his family had quietly moved back to the states without notice to any of them. It was a little later that Kikumaru had mentioned Ryoma called to say goodbye instead to each of them…each of them besides Fuji though…

Looking at the full moon now, he wondered how it could've been if he would've just said how he truly felt and begged Ryoma to stay…

Fuji sighed softly as he shifted his gaze to the leftover leaves and stuff his hands into his pockets roughly. Turning his gaze from the leaves once more, he glanced down to see a little girl in front of him staring intently at him.

_Where are you now, what have you found  
Where is your heart, when I'm not around  
Where are you now, you gotta let me know  
Oh baby, so I can let you go_

"Aikha!"

Fuji glanced up. Not because he heard the man approaching rapidly but because he recognized the voice…

"Ryoma…"

The man that stood before him seemed as if he hadn't changed at all… as if this was a mirage, created from too many years of longing… of withholding the feeling. His golden eyes had lost the slight challenge it used to hold but overall…the way his hair sat, the lean body…it was all the same. It was too good to be true…nothing but a dream…

"Syuusuke…"

It spoke. The figure spoke to Fuji and he neither wanted to make up an excuse of why he was here nor did he want to hide why every time, around this time of the year he would be here. Because his time stopped here, he needed to start here…here in the spot where they met, loved, and fell apart. Fuji saw the little girl run towards Ryoma and somewhere in his mind it clicked that this wasn't a mirage or a dream…he, whom Fuji wanted to see, was here…here in front of him…so why did it feel as if miles separated them?

_I can hear your voice  
The ring of yesterday  
It seems so close to me  
But yet so far away  
I should let it out  
To save what's left of me  
And close the doors of doubt  
Revive my dignity--_

But, I can't go on as long as I believe  
Can't let go when I keep wondering

"She's your daughter?" Fuji heard himself asking.

"Aa…"

"How old is she?"

"Almost five"

A silence fell between them again…but this wasn't what Fuji wanted…he wanted…needed to say what he never said.

Ryoma, on the other hand was quite surprised to see Fuji here. Miyuki had insisted that for their vacation, she wanted to see Japan. Miyuki had grown and lived in America her whole life so she wanted to experience her heritage…and who better than to bring her husband who not only lived in Tokyo but knew his way around! It wasn't like he didn't want to return here; but when they had arrived a week ago in Hokkaido, he had patiently waited for their trip to Tokyo. It was only for four days but that was more than enough time to see what he wanted to see. He hadn't been able to resist when Miyuki suggested they explore immediately. They'd traveled the whole day around Tokyo and now he was where he wanted to come…only to meet the person he wanted to see most.

"Ohisashiburi ne? ( Been a long time, right?)" Fuji finally asked when it seemed like Ryoma wouldn't speak again.

"Aa…" Ryoma muttered. He still had no idea what strange twist of fate had him and Syuusuke in this spot once more…

"I see…"

"There you two are!"

Fuji looked past Ryoma to see a smiling woman walking towards them. He could tell she was his wife immediately. The little girl said enough with a muffled,

"Momma"

Fuji surveyed the woman quickly. She was quite beautiful under the moon with long brown hair and dark eyes. The woman glanced up and walked over with a smile as she dragged her daughter forward.

"Hajimemashite... do you know Ryoma?" She asked with a bright, mysterious smile.

"I should introduce you two…" Ryoma cut in.

"Syuusuke, this is my wife Miyuki…Miyuki, this is my senpai in school Fuji Syuusuke."

"Yoroshiku." Miyuki and Fuji said at the same time with a slight bow to one another.

Miyuki then turned away to fix Ryoma's heavy jacket lightly. A slight pain shot through Fuji as he noted that now. When they dated Ryoma never wore heavy things…because he knew Fuji would keep him warm…with any means possible.

"Well then I'm going to take Akiha back to the hotel while you have a nice chat with your senpai ne anata?" Miyuki said with a soft smile.

Ryoma merely nodded and bent to kiss her brow before she bowed to Fuji and turned to leave with Akiha.

Another silence befell both of them as Ryoma adverted his gaze to his feet and Fuji looked to the trees. Feeling the weight of the words he never said that autumn day weighing on him again. He focused his attention on Ryoma again.

"Ryoma…"

"Hmm?" Ryoma answered looking at Fuji.

All in that moment Fuji faltered again to tell Ryoma how he truly felt on that day and asked him other questions again… That went on till the point where Ryoma glanced down at his watch and told Fuji he had to leave soon.

"I see…" Fuji merely said and he mentally cursed himself for not being able to say this…even after so long…

" Well…" Ryoma started to say

"Ryoma….I know I should have told you this a long time ago but…" Fuji voice died off a bit as he realized tears were forming in his eyes and his throat was constricting.

"I…"

(A/N: italics Lyrics)

_--This time, This place  
Misused, Mistakes  
Too long, Too late  
Who was I to make you wait  
Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know_

Fuji knew he'd regret it even more if he didn't tell Ryoma now… but in his mind as he watched those golden eyes looking at him, he knew nothing could come of this even he told him.

"Ryoma… I love you…so much." Fuji managed to choke out before his voice cracked towards the end.

_That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore_

He didn't have to say much more… because as soon as those words left him, he found arms wrapped around his waist so very tightly.

"Ryoma…" Fuji murmured as Ryoma looked at him through his own tears.

"Baka…" Ryoma said with a slight smirk. "Why didn't you tell me then…"

Fuji never had a chance to respond as Ryoma's lips crushed onto his own. It'd been so long since the last time…

_I wanted  
I wanted you to stay  
'Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say  
That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I forgive you  
For being away for far too long  
So keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore--_

When they finally broke apart, Fuji buried his head into the crook of Ryoma's neck. If he could never love Ryoma like this again, he wanted to keep this memory. Just the thought was painful to bear…

"Syuusuke…"

"I'm sorry Ryoma…sorry I didn't believe you…and now…"

Ryoma merely shook his head. "I think we both made mistakes that day…or should I say this day five years ago…" Ryoma said twisting the corner of his mouth up slightly.

"I…" Fuji started but Ryoma stopped him with a gentle touch to his arm.

"If you would have told me to stay then I would've." Ryoma said softly.

Fuji brows furrowed in pain. If he had just said that Ryoma would've stayed and if Ryoma would've just conveyed some attachment to him physically he'd have done anything to keep Ryoma.

Fuji held Ryoma close before suddenly letting him go and stepping back.

"What…Syuusuke?" Ryoma asked a bit confused. He reached out for Fuji but Fuji flinched away from his outstretched hand.

"Don't touch me!" Fuji said backing away even more. "If you do…if you do…You can't!" Fuji said softly with an anguished-filled voice.

Ryoma merely cocked his head to the side and tried to understand Fuji. It suddenly hit him what this meant…perhaps Fuji had someone else now and didn't want to hurt them.

"Do…do you have someone else now?" Ryoma asked.

Fuji looked at him in surprise. "No!"

"Then…"

Fuji smiled sadly at Ryoma, "but you do…"

Ryoma grew quiet as he contemplated that and Fuji took that time to sigh and turn away.

"So you see… it's impossible…dream should be left as such-"

Again, for the second time that night Fuji was surprised as Ryoma hugged him tightly despite all he said.

"I don't care…just give me one night Syuusuke…" Ryoma whispered achingly against Fuji's back. "Just one last memory…"

He didn't need to say more as Fuji hauled Ryoma roughly into an embrace and claimed his lips. In the spot they came together, misunderstood each other, and found each other once more, they started another chapter.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

_A couple days later_

Fuji felt uncomfortable as he walked with Ryoma and his family. Ryoma had invited him to have dinner with the family and they were now heading back. He watched as Ryoma kissed Akiha on the forehead softly and hold his wife as he promised to be back soon.

Fuji adverted his gaze as he kissed his wife on the brow and didn't look back at until Ryoma stopped next to him.

"Come on…" Ryoma said and both walked towards Fuji's apartment. This was it…tomorrow night Ryoma would be going home with his family and Fuji HAD to move on…no matter how much it hurt.

They walked slowly and silently next to each other despite the drizzle of rain that started as they approached their spot. Almost all the leaves had fallen by now and all that was left was a couple leaves.

"Syuusuke…" Ryoma finally said after stopping in their spot.

"What?" Fuji asked looking at Ryoma.

"Don't cry okay…because I'm not going to…so you can't either…" Ryoma said softly.

"Aa…" Fuji agreed pulling Ryoma into a quick embrace. "I won't so don't break our promise…"

Ryoma nodded. "We'll be together someday Syuusuke…we will…"

Fuji nodded in agreement. Someday may be never, someday may mean some other life but as long as there was someday…they had to live for that day!

Fuji leaned in to kiss Ryoma softly as he held back the tears…he wouldn't break the promise…

"It's two gays!"

Fuji and Ryoma broke off abruptly and looked up to see a group of five or so kids passing by.

Ryoma frowned as he opened his mouth to tell the little kids to go mind their own business but Fuji stopped him with a touch to his shoulder.

"Let's go… these kids aren't worth it."

Ryoma looked defiant but he nodded and walked along side Fuji to leave.

"Ne Oyaji's! will you spare us some change for a drink or two?" One jeered out.

"Get your own money bums!" Ryoma yelled back without even looking at which of the idiots mentioned that.

"Fuckin' gays!" another jeered out as he pushed Fuji hard. Fuji, not expecting the push, fell onto the sidewalk as his palm stung from scraping against the cement. The puddle he fell in made him wetter than ever, especially with the pouring rain.

"Teme! (Bastards)" Ryo growled out as he turned and punched the closest man to the floor. He continued to beat the ones coming at him in anger as Fuji recovered and stood. Fuji shook the water from his arms and saw a guy come up behind Ryoma with a metal bat that he had been carrying.

"Ryoma!!!" Fuji yelled rushing forward.

SMACK!

Fuji watched in horror as the bat made quick contact with the lower part of the back of Ryoma's head and sent him flying to the ground. Angered and distraught, Fuji opened his eyes dangerously at the youths who stood before him.

"Let's get out of here!" One said and everyone ran but Fuji didn't pursue. He dropped to his knees and picked up his Ryoma.

"Ryoma… are you okay?" Fuji yelled shaking Ryoma slightly. The only thing that greeted him was silence and a stream of blood that streamed from where he was hit.

"RYOMA!!!" Fuji shouted in horror at the steady flow of blood. He shakily pulled out his cell phone to call the police…he needed Ryoma to be okay…he had to be!

I'd be 30 minutes later when Miyuki and Akiha came rushing into the emergency room to see a shaky Fuji holding a cup of coffee.

"Fuji-san…" Miyuki said softly

"I'm sorry…" Fuji murmured to her with saddened eyes. "If only…if only I could've reached him in time…"

Miyuki didn't know what to say…all she could do was pull Fuji into her embrace.

"He'll be okay…he has to be…" Miyuki said soothingly.

* * *

A/N: And what do you know? It ends here…the final part will probably be part of the mass releases for Halloween so Review and leave your thoughts… don't forget to check for the releases on Halloween! Just one request if you love me: Review! XD 


	3. Cry

A/N: The last of the 3-part story. Enjoy and review

* * *

Playgirl Eugene- hopefully it turned out that way! That's exactly what I was aiming for.

kitsune16487- Well you get to find out the ending here!

Sweet Obsidian Rain- Don't we all! But what's done is done and now for the finale!

irishKaoru- Read and find out these two fates!

Kotoro Meme- Thanks for the review! The rest is written now!

SilverFox718- posted the last chapter!!!

selyn- Yes I updated! So read and find out about their fate.

ALAINE- cliffhangers are great ne? LOL enjoy the ending!

abhorsen3- As much as you pretend, it happened XP

munkyaround- thank you for the review! Yes, poor Ryoma… :(

blackspica- here's the next chapter!!! XD enjoy it please and review!

Ria Sakazaki- and update you shall have then!

sAyUrI-aNbU- thanks for reviewing! This update is for you as well!

* * *

**Cry**

**Rated**: T

**Summary**: Each moment and memory was like water.

**Pairing:**Thrill

* * *

The first drop of rain fell ice cold down his cheek as he glanced at the darkened sky. Many other drops of rain followed that seemed to wet his face, gently caressing him. A smile graced the Tensai's lips as his cerulean eyes that once shone so bright were nearly extinguished from so many years of waiting for this day.

"Ryoma…why are you crying…" Fuji whispered into the sky. The only response he got was the drop of rain landing in his eye. Blinking it out, he noted how it slid warm against his skin down his cheek and off.

"Didn't we promise I wouldn't cry so you wouldn't?" Fuji whispered as he fell onto his knees. Exhaustion traveled his body as his body fought to keep itself alive…

"No…" Fuji whispered to himself, "Bind me no longer…let me go to him…"

………………………………………………………………………………………..

(A/N: These are flashbacks, I'll indicate when it gets back to the present)

"Syuusuke…" Ryoma finally said after stopping in their spot.

"What?" Fuji asked looking at Ryoma.

"Don't cry okay…because I'm not going to…so you can't either…" Ryoma said softly.

"Aa…" Fuji agreed pulling Ryoma into a quick embrace. "I won't so don't break our promise…"

"What's wrong?" Ryoma asked looking at Fuji with a small smile.

"It's raining…" Fuji said as a drop of rain touched his head again.

"..It is…" Ryoma said with a wirily smile. "It seems every time we're together it rains…"

"I see…" Fuji said.

"Will you miss me?" Ryoma asked softly against Fuji's chest.

"Aa…" Fuji whispered into his hair.

Ryoma nodded. "We'll be together someday Syuusuke…we will…"

Fuji nodded in agreement. Someday may be never, someday may mean some other life but as long as there was someday…they had to live for that day!

Fuji leaned in to kiss Ryoma softly as he held back the tears…he wouldn't break the promise…

"It's two gays!"

………………………………………………………………………………………..

"We're sorry… Echizen-san fell into a coma… he won't be able to survive if we don't put him on life support…"

"NO!" Fuji screamed. " You have to do something… he's not going to go like that!"

"We're sorry… Our next question is what do you want us to do Echizen-san?" The doctor's asked Miyuki.

"Please… put him on life support for now…" Miyuki said as tears streamed down her face. " I'd like his parents to decide with me…"

The doctor nodded and turned to leave regretfully.

Fuji swallowed his tears back as soon as they formed.

"_Don't cry okay…because I'm not going to…so you can't either…" Ryoma said softly._

"Ryoma…" Fuji whispered looking towards the room where they had left Ryoma to lay in. Just a few hours ago…he was holding Ryoma…now…

"Fuji-san…" Miyuki started.

Fuji looked at Miyuki who was wiping tears away from her eyes with a handkerchief. He was cruel to think he was only suffering… when Ryoma's family was feeling twice the pain!

(A/N: Miyuki is going to refer to Ryoma a lot as 'Anata' so don't be too confused. Anata means "honey". Not the kind you eat but the endearment used between couples.)

"Echizen-san…"

"Iie… call me Miyuki." Miyuki insisted.

"Miyuki-san….I…"

"Don't…" Miyuki started with a small smile. "Don't say you're sorry… something tells me this hurts you so much more than it can ever hurt me…"

"Miyuki-san…" Fuji said softly.

Miyuki merely smiled her mysterious smile and looked at Fuji fully. "Ne Fuji-san…Did you know Ryoma named Akiha her name because it meant 'Autumn leaf'?"

Fuji didn't answer… he had no idea where this conversation was leading to…

"For a long time now…I didn't understand why Anata loved Autumn so much…but when I saw you, everything fell into place." Miyuki said through tears. " Anata and you were lovers weren't you?"

Fuji opened his mouth but no words came out.

"Don't try to cheat me… I see the looks you give one another…I know he married me because I reminded him of you."

"What?" Fuji asked softly.

"Anata always told me how much he loved my smile, the color of my hair, the way I often bested him even if I was his wife…" Miyuki said with a small smile. " But in the end, he was only relating me to you…the one he kept within his heart."

Miyuki sighed a bit. " When I first met you, I already knew you were special to him because he would only introduce me to people he thought were significant…then as the days went by I realized how similar we were…and when we met with your other friend… I believe his name was Tezuka-san…he told me that Anata and you would walk home together and where you two split off to go your own way home was where I first met you. Under those trees you stood there with him…"

"I won't deny our relationship then…" Fuji finally said

"Thank you… I don't want lies now…" Miyuki said tears trailed down her face once more. " Throughout the five years I was married to Ryoma… not once did he make me unhappy…he loved me in his own way and that was enough for me." Miyuki said then laughed lightly. " I should've known my daughter was named after you as well ne?"

" Me?" Fuji asked.

Miyuki nodded. " Anata loved Autumn…he said it held precious memories…yet he also told me one thing…

"All that was left was the memories, the memories that would scatter with each of the falling leaves…and when the last one fell, Akiha will remember for me…"

"I see…" Fuji said softly. " Then why can't you hate me?"

"Because you made him happy…" Miyuki said. "I strive for his happiness…whether I had to be more like you or support him unconditionally."

"Then you love him as much as I do…" Fuji said looking at his hands.

"Perhaps more…" Miyuki said. " Because I'm a woman though… I'll always love and understand."

Fuji merely held her hand tightly, " Thank you for understanding then…"

"Iie… I knew his heart was in Japan… that's why I asked to come here… to see my Anata's heart… it seems his heart is you…so I'm happy I met you." Miyuki said with a teary smile to Fuji. " Anata once said my smile was so close to someone he remembered…so you see, he's never forgotten you."

Fuji smiled painfully as he withheld his tears from falling. " Thank you for telling me…how much I was loved…"

………………………………………………………………………………………..

"We have no choice…" Rinko said softly to Miyuki as Miyuki sobbed loudly.

"It was Seishounen's wish to not be artificially supported on anything…" Nanjiroh said looking at his son who lay lifeless on the bed.

They had read the will of Echizen Ryoma…a short and blunt one, but he expressed the want of not to be withheld from death. Fuji had also been present as he heard those words and even as Nanjiroh, Rinko and Miyuki left the room to talk to the doctor's of taking Ryoma off life support, Fuji stayed.

Sitting next to Ryoma's lifeless body he laid next to Ryoma until their forehead touched one another. Even as tears came to his eyes he blinked it back, keeping the promise. He watched Ryoma's lifeless body and held onto his hand tightly…

"Ryoma…no matter what…I love you okay…so wait for me?" Fuji whispered pressing a kiss on Ryoma's brow.

(A/N: Italics as usually is a song)

_The things we did, the things we said_

_Keep coming back to me and make me smile again_

_You showed me how, to face the truth_

_Everything that's good to me I owe to you_

Even now, Fuji could only see the sweet memories of Ryoma and his time together. From the smallest brush of them holding hands to the impulsive hugs Fuji gave just to see a scowl on Ryoma's face. Everything flashed in his mind and Fuji swallowed the tears back painfully. Soon…Ryoma would be a memory and only that…

_Though the distance steps between us_

_Now may seem to be too far_

_It will never separate us_

_Deep inside, I know you are_

"I love you so much…" Fuji said softly against Ryoma's body. His hands shook as he brushed a hand through Ryoma's hair gently. He never thought someday would be in this way…someday seemed so far for Fuji at this moment…at least when Ryoma was still alive and well, someday seemed like hope for both of them.

'Ryoma…you cheater…' Fuji thought sadly as he glanced at Ryoma's peaceful face. 'How dare you leave me behind!'

_Never gone, never far_

_In my heart is where you are_

_Always close, everyday_

_Every step along the way_

_Even though for now we've got to say goodbye_

_I know you will be forever in my life_

_Never gone_

"Fuji-san?"

Fuji turned to see Akiha standing at the door.

"What is it?" Fuji asked with a small smile.

"What are you doing to Daddy?" Akiha asked tilting her head a bit to the side.

"I…I'm saying goodbye…" Fuji said through tears.

"Are you going away too?" Akiha asked with a pout. " Mommy said Daddy is going to sleep with angels from now on…but I want daddy to stay with me!"

Fuji caressed the Akiha's hair softly. " I'm not going to go away like your daddy…"

Akiha nodded. " Ne Fuji-san… will Daddy wake up to say goodbye first?"

"…No…he won't." Fuji said blinking back his tears.

The door softly opened again to reveal Miyuki.

"Mommy… Fuji-san was saying goodbye to daddy." Akiha said running into her mother's arms.

"Is that so…" Miyuki said with a sad smile.

"You won't leave me like Daddy will you?" Akiha asked softly.

Miyuki shook her head, " Iie… Mommy's staying right here."

Satisfied with that answer, Akiha ran out to find her grandparents.

"Fuji-san…" Miyuki started.

"I know… it's his wish…" Fuji said with a small smile at the still figure on the bed. " No matter though…he's in my memories…there he'll never disappear."

Miyuki merely nodded.

"I…have to go…" Fuji said softly. "That's what he would've wanted for the both of us…"

Miyuki nodded dumbly once more. " Thank you Fuji-san…"

Fuji stopped at the door. " For what?"

"For making him happier than he's been in a while…"

Fuji closed his eyes for a few moments before leaving without saying anything. He didn't know what to say…he loved Ryoma but she did as well, he would miss Ryoma terribly but she would as well…Ryoma left him hope and he left her Akiha…

"We're too alike…but that's why he picked you ne?" Fuji whispered into the night air as he walked himself home.

_I walk alone, these empty streets_

_There is not a second you're not here with me_

_The love you gave, the grace you show_

_Will always give me strength and be my cornerstone_

_Somehow you found the way, to see the best I have in me_

_As long as time goes on I swear to you_

_That you will always be_

Fuji stared at the trees where many times he and Ryoma stood before. It had become such a spot that held the most memorable and painful memories to Fuji. Closing his eyes he let the breeze overtake him as he thought of Ryoma. In this place where he became Fuji's and was taken, Fuji wanted to remember his smile, his face…his love.

"Soon…will I see you soon?" Fuji asked the night sky. His only answer was the first few drops of rain.

_Never gone from me_

_If there's one thing I believe_

_I will see you somewhere down the road again_

………………………………………………………………………………………..

The first few weeks were the worse as the realization that Ryoma was gone hit him full force. It wasn't that he was somewhere in this world but it was that he was no longer on the same world Fuji was in.

Not wanting to have time to think of Ryoma, Fuji worked extra hours endlessly. When he did come home, it was to sleep from exhaustion.

'Ne Fujiko… I don't think that's healthy…' Kikumaru had said with a pout one day.

"You think?" Fuji had merely replied and stared off into space again.

Everyday was just another day now to Fuji…meaning had disappeared; all he lived for was 'Someday'.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

(A/N: back to the present!)

Fuji opened his eyes.

"Fuji?"

He glanced around him to find his close friends next to him.

"Baka Fujiko!" Kikumaru said with teary eyes. " How could you go out in that rainstorm even though you're so sick?"

"Where am I?" Fuji asked.

"Hospital." Oishi said with a frown. "If Eiji and I weren't walking by at the moment to come see you I'm sure you would've died!"

"Oh…" Fuji merely said, " Why were you coming anyways?"

"Just to see you…" Oishi said, " We just had a feeling to come check up."

Fuji chuckled lightly, " Damn you Ryoma…"

"Eh?" Momoshiro said lost. " Echizen isn't here!"

"Baka! Don't mention that!" Kaidoh said bopping Momoshiro on the head.

Fuji merely closed his eyes in exhaustion. 'Ryoma…why won't you let me come to you?'

………………………………………………………………………………………..

It wasn't until later that his friends left him in the hospital. Changing into his regular clothes, he snuck out of the hospital and made his way to where he usually stayed…at their spot. Breathing hard, he summoned his energy to walk there. He was so cold but onward Fuji went. He wasn't going to miss tonight…no…he could miss any day but today…for two years since Ryoma's death, he never missed this day…and he wouldn't now.

"Zettainai…(never)" Fuji said softly as he forced his screaming muscles towards his destination.

Suddenly Fuji felt a raindrop on the bridge of his nose and he smiled slightly.

"Ne Ryoma…we always did have our moments in the rain…"

Fuji could clearly remember the day when Ryoma and he had their first match against each other in junior high. It had been the most thrilling thing to Fuji then…although it rained. Their first official date had been at an amusement park due to Fuji's insistence…that day also ended rainy but it hadn't been cold when they sat that day in Fuji's apartment drinking cocoa next to each other.

The day they broke up had rained as well and the day he was taken it rained…so it was only right it rained today right?

Fuji looked past the blinding rain to Ryoma and his spot. It was as it always was…Autumn was beautiful as always…even with the rain. Each and every moment of theirs was like water…ever flowing and never stopping.

"Ryoma…"

"Aren't you trying a bit too hard?"

Looking towards the voice Fuji saw a silhouette figure next to him in the rain.

"Who…"

"Mada mada dane Syuusuke…" The man whispered.

"Ryoma…" Fuji reached out slowly.

"Come to me…" Ryoma whispered with a small smile.

Fuji smiled as he used the last of his strength to propel himself into Ryoma's arms. Nothing else mattered to him anymore…all he needed was Ryoma…

"Ne Ryoma…can I cry now?"

"…Aa…"

* * *

A/N: That ends this little trilogy :) The last part, if you understood is Fuji getting his wish to have that 'someday' with Ryoma. Review for me and please look forward to a new story coming your way! **Here's a sneak peek into my in-coming story. Enjoy the sneak peek of 'Koori No Ouji' ( Ice Prince) and tell me if you like how it's sounding! XD**

**Summary-** Fed up with playing with the same crowd, Syuusuke finds a new form of entertainment after wishing on a star for an interesting Fiancée.

He was tired of everyone. He had just broken up with his fifteenth boyfriend for this school term. The game had become repetitive once he caught his prey. With no challenge in or out of bed, academically or physically, Fuji Syuusuke had become thoroughly bored with the people who attended Seigaku High. To make his evening even worse was the fact that winter break was upon them and his sister was sending him a fiancée!

Standing by his dorms main door, Fuji smiled into the night sky that rained softly with snow tonight. Seeing a bright star, Fuji mouth slowly turned upward. He felt a bit childish tonight and felt like wishing on a star.

(A/N: Japanese version of twinkle twinkle little star)

"Kira kira Hikaru

yozora no hoshi yo

mabataki shitewa

minna o miteru

kira kira hiakru

yozora no hoshi yo…

send me a interesting fiancée at least…" Fuji whispered softly into the sky.

CRACK

The crack of the branch brought Fuji's attention to the figure running towards him. Interested by the commotion Fuji continued to stare as the figure stopped right beside him to breathe. Watching the long black hair drape around the girls slim figure, Fuji watched amused at a scowl crossed the girl's cute face when she noted the dress was soiled from her running.

"Find her!" he heard voices from afar scream out, " She couldn't have gotten far!"

Interested thoroughly now, Fuji realized the girl had no idea he was standing there.

"May I help you?" Fuji asked amused.

Her head jerked upward to look at Fuji as Fuji stepped into the light near the front door of his dorm. Fuji noted sharp eyes stared at him, sharp golden eyes that shone through the darkness of the night and falling snow.

"Anata wa dare? ( who are you?)" She demanded.

No words left Fuji's lips as he stared at her fully now in the light. She was so perfect, so challenging with that gaze, so demanding with that attitude, so…HIS!

(A/N: that's it for the sneak peek! So did anyone like it? Interested in her identity? If so, drop me a note in your review or e-mail me so I can post the story:)

Muahz & Love,

MoonExpressions )


End file.
